


U is for Unexpected

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [21]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in Auradon is framing the Isle kids for pranks. What happens when Fairy Godmother has had enough and decides to expel them? Well they have to take matters into their own hands to find the real culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Unexpected

Three hours, three fucking hours he'd been locked in the locker room, his phone sat useless inside his bag, it had died as soon as he tried to make a phone call. Finally the door was unlocked by Coach.

“Found him, we'll be up to your office soon” Coach said into a walkie talkie.

Chad collected his things and followed Coach. They entered Fairy Godmother's office and he sat.

“I want whoever did this expelled” Chad said immediately.

“Now, now we have reason to believe it was a harmless prank.” Fairy Godmother told him

“Harmless, I could have died in there!”

“No need to be dramatic dear. Chances of you perishing before someone noticed you missing are infinitesimal. The person who we feel did it has already been punished, and no I will not tell you who they are.”

“That isn't fair, I deserve to know who would do such a thing!”

“Nonsense, the adults have it under control, now why don't you head back to your dorm. I doubt the locker rooms are a good place to rest” Fairy Godmother said.

 

Chad sighed and stood up. When he walked into his dorm he found Audrey already there.

“Did the headmistress tell you who the supposed prankster is?” she asked as soon as he pushed the door shut.

“Nope, told me it had been handled.”

“Not sufficiently!” Audrey said “One measly night of detention.”

“So you know who did it?”

“Of course, I saw him leave the locker rooms last, it's the only logical fit.” Audrey said with a smile.

“Don't make me beg girl! Who was it?”

“Carlos.”

“Carlos. He was the last person in the locker rooms with me. But he doesn't seem like much of a prankster.”

“Yeah well locking a door isn't exactly prank of the year now is it?” Audrey said

“You have a point there.” Chad agreed.

 

Carlos slammed the door and threw his bag at the wall as hard as he could, smiling slightly when the contents exploded onto the floor.

“Woah dude, what the hell has gotten into you?” Jay asked from the couch.

“God damn, mother fucking, cock sucking Audrey. The cunt told the head-whore that I locked that bitch Chad in the fucking locker rooms and I got a fucking detention for it.” Carlos said, trying to fit every curse word he knew into the rant.

Jay sighed and got off the couch. He walked over and pulled his freckled friend into a hug.

“Chill out man. Damn I haven't seen you like this since the Isle” Jay said, refusing to let go.

“Haven't been this fucking pissed since the isle” Carlos said squirming out of Jay's arms, he immediately grabbed a book off his desk and lobbed it at the wall. Jay knew if he left him their entire room would be getting thrown at the walls in the next ten minutes. He walked up behind him and scooped him up, tossing him onto the bed he climbed on top of him and pinned him.

 

“Let me fucking go you piece of shit!” Carlos growled.

“Piece of shit is the best you can do?” Jay asked with a raised eyebrow, “I'll let you go in a second. You're not going to throw shit, we'll fight instead.”

Carlos's response was to bite Jay's arm leaving a bruise in the wake of his teeth. Jay slipped aside and shoved Carlos so he fell off the bed. The lithe boy rolled to his feet and launched at Jay punching and kicking anything he could reach.

 

“Wonder what has 'Los pissed off, it's the only time they're close to even” Mal said standing in the doorway with Evie. Neither boy noticing them.

“I heard a rumor that Carlos locked Chad in the locker rooms” Evie said, “but that wouldn't make him mad. I don't think” Evie said.

“That solves it, someone framed our runt” Mal said, “I wonder how long they've been at it.”

“From the looks of them, a while” Evie said while going to sit on the couch.

Both girls sat and watched their friends fight. Half an hour later Carlos had shoved Jay so he was laying on his back, but rather than hit him again he slid next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. Jay let his arm wrap around the pale boys waist.

“Feel better?” Jay asked.

“Mhmm, thanks.” Carlos said putting his arm across Jay's stomach.

“So you go from just below homicidal to cuddling?” Jay asked.

“Not cuddling, recovering. You hit fucking hard”

“Says the boy that bites” Jay laughed.

Evie stood up and grabbed their first aid kit, she threw it at the boys. They sat up and set to work on bandaging their wounds.

 

 

Lonnie was almost to the doors when she heard screaming and thudding, she ran back to the stairs, assuming someone must have fallen down them.

“Oh my god Audrey! Are you okay?” She asked running over to the other girl.

“I'm fine, but someone pushed me down the stairs.” Audrey said, she had felt a hand shove her between her shoulder blades.

“The only person I've seen was Evie, she was going to meet Carlos after his detention.”

“I bet she was trying to get even for me getting Carlos in trouble!” Audrey said.

“That doesn't sound like Evie” Lonnie said.

“I'm going to Fairy Godmother!” Audrey said, standing up and brushing off her dress.

“She'll tell you Evie wouldn't do that” Lonnie said heading back out the doors, she might accuse Mal of pushing someone down the stairs, but Evie was the most gentle of the Isle kids, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

 

“Is Evie here?” Carlos asked walking into Mal and Evie's room.

“No she went to meet you after detention” Mal said

“yeah that was the plan, but she wasn't there”

“That's weird” Mal said, a second later Evie walked in and went to her sewing stuff.

“Where were you?” Carlos asked

“Fairy Godmohters office, now if you'll excuse me I have a Lonnie voodoo doll to make.” Evie said pulling out fabric and thread.

“What the hell could Lonnie do? She's like the you of Auradon.” Mal said.

“She saw me going to meet with 'Los seconds before someone pushed Audrey down the stairs. I got three nights of detention for it.”

Carlos laughed, “Wicked, was it you?” he asked as an after thought.

“No it was not!” Evie practically yelled.

“I think I'll go find Jay, enjoy your voodoo dolls” Carlos said practically running out the door, he was not getting involved in an Evie temper tantrum any more than she'd get into one of his.

 

 

Jay, Evie and Carlos were in Mal and Evie's room waiting for Mal to get back, she'd been called to the headmistresses office nearly an hour ago. She managed to shut the door when Evie felt the thrum of magic. Suddenly everything in the room imploded, including the couch the three of them had been sitting on. Clothes flew across the room, the pillows covered everything in a soft coating of feathers, Evie's make up created a could of colorful dust, while Mal's sketchbooks shredded themselves. Evie gasped, Mal had never lost control of her powers before, but she clearly had now. Carlos had once again jumped into Jay's arms, Evie pressed against their side, but there was a perfect circle around them that was untouched by the debris.

 

Nearly ten minutes later things started to settle. Mal closed her eyes, briefly hiding the glowing orbs. When she opened them the green was much dimmer, she looked around the room before muttering a soft spell that repaired everything.

“Clearly your visit didn't go well” Jay said, letting Carlos drop onto his feet.

“That evil harpy gave me a week of detention for magicking Lonnie's hair to be green. Someone is fucking framing us one by one.”

“How are we going to catch them?” Jay asked, hoping she had a plan

“I don't know” Mal said.

“The only thing I can find in common with each is that whoever reports the so called crime ends up the next victim.”

“Then maybe this is the end, after all Lonnie would have reported this and she's already been pranked.” Carlos said, trying to be logical.

“By why target us, I mean it's pranks it's not like we would be expelled for those.” Evie said

“No, but maybe they are leading up to something big and want us to be the suspects, or something” Jay offered.

“We need to get to the bottom of this” Mal said. “Listen to every rumor you can, try to see if anyone lets anything slip.”

 

 

Two weeks later Ben, Jay and Carlos walked back from tourney together they planned on doing their homework together. Walking into the room Carlos flopped on his bed letting his head dangle off the far side. He noticed something shiny under the edge of Jay's bed.

“Hey Jay, whats that under your bed?” he asked, not worried that it might be something Ben shouldn't know about. Jay had stopped stealing for the most part, every so often Carlos would find a new video game, or a movie they didn't own but it was getting less and less frequent.

“Nothing under there but that old science project of yours.” Jay said bending down to look. “What the actual fuck?” He asked while pulling out a crown.

“Guaran-fucking-tee whoever framed everyone else put this under my bed.” Jay said standing up and handing the crown to Ben. “It's either yours or you'll know whose it is.”

“It's mine, but how did it get under your bed?”  
“I have no idea, that isn't the sort of thing I steal. Also I don't really steal much anymore. Carlos sorta chewed me out about it” Jay said.

Ben smiled, “I don't' think you stole it. The whole dorm heard it when Carlos chewed you out, hell I think half of Auradon heard it” Carlos blushed, he did have his mothers big mouth once in a while.

“I think we should go to Fairy Godmother to see if she can magic us up an answer.” Ben said

“I want Mal and Evie there, this person screwed them too” Carlos said.

“Done” Ben said walking towards the door.

 

Ten minutes later the five of them walked into Fairy Godmothers office.

“Headmistress, we just found this under Jay's bed.” Ben said holding the crown so she could see it.

“More trouble with you four? I'm afraid I will have to expel you since the issues just keep coming. We've never had this much trouble until you four arrived.” Fairy Godmother said.

 

“Hold on, he didn't do it!” Ben tried to get her to listen.

“Of course he did, it was under his bed. Everyone knows the Isle kids keep their doors locked, it would take magic to get into them undetected.” Fairy Godmother said.

Carlos moved closer to Jay, there was no way in hell he was really hearing this. Evie had linked her fingers with Mal's but upon hearing Fairy Godmother's commitment to them being guilty Evie pretended to reach into her jacket, coming out with nothing but an empty fist. She looked Fairy Godmother dead in the eye before extending her middle finger and pretending to apply lipstick with her finger. Mal immediately started laughing.

“Well I guess that sums it up nicely” Ben said, “I don't know how it was done, but I know Jay didn't steal it”

“Well unless you can find a suitable answer these four will be taking the next car to the Isle, which leaves in an hour.” Fairy Godmother said.

 

Carlos didn't wait to see what else would be said, he left, Jay stayed on his heels knowing if Carlos got away when he was this upset they'd never find him.

“You are making a huge mistake” Ben said

“The only one that made a mistake was you, bringing these hooligans here!”

 

Ben turned and left, Mal and Evie following him.

“We need a fucking solution, now” Mal said.

“I got it!” Evie said, she started to run towards their room,

“ How the hell can you run in heels!” Mal yelled

“Practice!” she yelled back sliding around a corner.

 

She froze when she reached her and Mal's room. On their couch was Jay and Carlos, Jay had pulled the pale boy into his lap.

“Is he okay?” she asked softly.

“No, but we'll figure this out” Jay said softly.

Mal stopped at the door, her heart broke. Evie stood behind the couch looking lost. Jay was holding an obviously crying Carlos. The four of them were going down and for the first time ever she didn't have a plan to save them.

 

“Ben come here, Mal, sit with them.” Evie said while moving to her make up table. Mal did as she was asked and sat as close to Jay as she could, moving Carlos's legs to they laid over hers, she wrapped her arms around both boys, her head resting on Jays chest while her forehead was against Carlos's.

“What are you trying?” Ben asked moving to stand behind her.

“Literally our only hope. I need you in case I don't know the person.” Evie said pulling out her tiny sliver of magic mirror.

 

“Magic Mirror, show me who planted that crown under Jay's bed” Evie said

“I thought you needed a rhyme” Mal said

“Not if you're pissed off enough” Evie said. The mirror showed a smokey figure, Evie concentrated her anger and magic into the shard willing the image to clear. Ben gasped, “That's Jordan” he told Evie.

Suddenly the image faded and a mirror was left behind. Mal was suddenly standing by them, her eyes bright glowing green.

“Get. Me. That. Fucking. Genie” She demanded pausing between each word anger seeping into every syllable.

“Your wish is my command” Ben said, walking away to find the girl of the lamp.

 

Her lamp sat in the entrance hall, he walked over and rubbed it, mildly satisfied when a plume of smoke came out.

“What do you want?” she asked crossing her arms.

“Oh haven't seen you in a while, wanted to chat.” Ben said smoothly.

“Hum, okay” Jordan said perking up instantly.

“Come on, they moved my dorm, I wanna show you the new one” He smiled and lead the way. He didn't know what Mal's plan was, but he could get Jordan to their room. He shoved the door open, surprised that none of them were in sight, as the stepped through the door Jay shoved it closed, moving from behind it to stand guard.

Hearing the door snap Mal walked out of the bathroom at the same time Evie uncurled from the window seat, where she'd been blending in quite nicely with the blue and white cushions. Carlos was still no where to be seen.

 

Mal muttered something under her breath and swirled her finger in a circle. Jordan was instantly bound to a chair, judging by the way her mouth moved but nothing was heard Mal had also silence her.

Evie walked over to her holding a small vial.

“Now this will be painless, three drops on your tongue and you tell us anything we want to know. If you're innocent no harm done. If you're guilty, you better hope none of us get our wish granted.” Evie said pulling the cork from the vial.

“Wait” Ben said stopping her, “what is that?”

“Truth serum, I made it from a weird book I found called Moste Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne, it was a bitch, but me and Carlos perfected it” Evie said

“I trust you guys, I just wanted to know” Ben said while Evie dumped the potion out on Jordan's tongue, Mal waved her hand giving the girl back her voice.

 

“Did you steal Ben's crown?” Mal asked

“Yes” Jordan said, a slight glaze to her eyes.

“Did you hide it in Jay's room?”

“Yes”

“Did you frame myself, Evie and Carlos with those pranks?”

“Yes”

“Why?” Mal asked. Evie had warned her against open ended questions but she couldn't help it.

“I'm like my father, not exactly good.”

“What did your father do evil” Jay asked, he knew that story very well, the blue blimp wasn't evil.

“Jafar asked to be a sultan, never said of Agrabah. Just a sultan, but daddy made him one of Agrabah because it was more fun that way”

 

Jay bit his lip, the girl had a point.

“Why try to send us away though, we didn't do anything wrong” Evie asked

“Exactly, you are pathetic excuses for villains. Someday when daddy and I take over we will show you how it's done”

“I've heard enough” Ben said.

 

Mal waved her hand and Jordan lost her voice again. Ben walked out and got Fairy Godmother. They returned a few minutes later, Ben had updated the headmistress about what she'd see inside the room while they walked. She still struggled to believe the story. Mal dropped her magic and let the headmistress ask her own questions. At the end of the interrogation she left the school, one wave of her wand would send Jordan and Genie to the Isle of the lost where they clearly belonged.

 

“So where is Carlos” Ben asked as soon as Jordan disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“He went to their room, the thought of going back to the Isle really didn't sit well with him”

“It didn't look like it sat well with any of you”

“It didn't but he always has it the worst. Going back would literally kill him” Evie said. Jay stood up to leave, deciding now was as good a time as any to check on Carlos.

“Has he noticed he's in love with 'Los yet” Ben asked once the ex-thief left the room. Mal started laughing.

“Is it really that obvious?”

“I suspected, but the last hour really confirmed it” Ben said.

“No he doesn't know, but neither does Carlos.” Evie said

“One of you ladies should help them out” Ben said with a smile

“No way. They'll figure it out on their own, someday” Mal said

“I hope” Evie added.

 


End file.
